


Swim Team Chaos

by LanceSharpshooter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape, First Fanfiction, First Time writing Smut, I know, I love the space gays, Idk when I will update, Lotor Evil... terrible last name, M/M, Some crappy smut, Swim Team, can't swim!Keith, coach!Shiro, mentioned rape, shiro and keith are step-brothers, swim team!au, team captain!Lance, terribly written smut, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceSharpshooter/pseuds/LanceSharpshooter
Summary: Lance is the team captain of Voltron High's swim team. Keith doesn't know how to swim. Will love bloom between Lance and Keith or will it be a rivalry forever?





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fan fiction so please let me know if I made any mistakes and if I can make my story better. I may also take requests for other stories.

It was 5am, on a Monday morning, and Lance was on his way to morning swim practice. He had headphones in and his eyes were glued to his phone as he was walking, not paying any attention whatsoever to his surroundings. Lance just kept walking until all of a sudden, someone runs into him, knocking his earbuds out, and forcing him to finally be aware of what was going on around him.

“Hey!” the stranger shouted. “Watch where you’re going, you idiot!” The stranger was wearing a red beanie, pitch black shades, a black leather jacket, black jeggings—yes, jeggings—a black t-shirt, and black leather boots. 

“Okay, okay,” Lance shot back. “I’m sorry. Jeez.”

Lance and the stranger each sent a hard glare in the other’s direction. After the longest moment ever, the stranger turns his back to Lance and starts walking away. Lance’s eyes couldn’t help but trail down to the stranger’s ass. Damn. This stranger was hot. It took a couple seconds, but Lance managed to pull himself together and continue on his way to swim practice.

Once Lance got to the school’s swimming pool, he immediately spotted his coach and ran over to him. 

“Morning, Coach Shiro!” Lance greeted cheerily. 

“Good morning, Lance,” Shiro replied. “There is a new member on the team, so change quickly and start warming up with the team. I’m going to need my team captain to help welcome our team’s newest member.”

“Yessir, Mr. Coach, sir!” Lance saluted, causing Shiro to chuckle fondly.

Lance quickly speed walked to the men’s locker room and changed into his swim trunks. It was blue with white designs on the sides and perfectly accentuated his toned ass, lower body, and legs. Lance didn’t bother putting either his team swim cap or goggles on yet, so he just grabbed them and headed out on deck, where Lance’s other team mates were chatting. 

“Alright, team, get over here and let’s start stretching and warming up,” Lance called out. 

The team members each replied with a “Yes, captain!” before jogging over to where Lance was waiting for them. 

“Now,” Lance started. “We have a new team mate starting today, so I need you to be on your best behavior.”

Lance started the swim practice by leading the team in a series of stretches that loosened up the muscles and once finished, he told the team to jump in the pool and swim a 500m for the warm up swim. After everyone had jumped in and started swimming, Lance joined them. 

As Lance finished his 500m—everyone else still had three laps to go—and climbed out, he noticed his coach speaking with someone. The person Shiro was talking to looked oddly familiar… And then the stranger turned around and Lance’s eyes widened while the stranger’s eyes narrowed. 

Shiro waved Lance over.

“Lance, this is Keith, my step-brother,” Shiro said. “Keith, this is Lance, the team swim captain.

By the way the boys were glaring at each other, Shiro could tell that they had already met, but he had to ask anyway.

“Have you two met already?”

Lance opened his mouth to reply, but Keith beat him to it. 

“Coincidentally, he ran into me not too long ago. What was it… 45 minutes ago?”

“I did not run into you!” Lance said indignantly. “You ran into me.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Shiro cut in. “Lance, since you have the most experience with swimming, you will teach Keith how to swim. Keith, you will listen to and obey what Lance instructs you to do.”

“He doesn’t know how to swim,” Lance deadpanned.

Keith could not even think of a good comeback so he just shot Lance a heated glare. 

“Lance, I will take over swim practice for now. Keith, go get changed. Lance, you can swim laps until Keith is ready,” Shiro says.

Neither of the boys gave a verbal response. Lance stomped over to the edge of the pool and dived in while Keith trudged to the locker room. 

Keith stripped himself of his clothes and put on his swim trunks. It was red with white patterns on the sides. It clung to his ass like a second skin. As Keith walked out, he watched as Lance swam his laps. Keith won’t accept it, but Lance looked hot while swimming in his tight swim trunks. Keith also noticed that Lance was a lot faster than his other team mates. They did one lap for every five of Lance’s. Lance looked like he wasn’t even trying to go fast. It looked so natural. Watching Lance compared to the others led him to wondering how fast Lance could be when at his fastest. 

Lance stopped swimming once he reached the wall and hopped out.

“Alright,” he sighed. “Let’s get this over with.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gains a... problem..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I’m sorry in advance if the smut/sexual content in this chapter is terrible. It’s my first time, so please comment and let me know how I can improve my writing in any way.

Lance led Keith to the shallow end of the pool. Lance hopped in immediately while Keith hesitated. After a moment, he jumped in. 

 

Keith’s first swim lesson did not end well. Shiro decided that Keith needed another swim lesson after school. Since there was a swim meet after school in the pool, Lance would have to take Keith to his house to practice in their pool. But for now, Keith would have to stay with Lance after school until the swim meet is finished. 

Lance and Keith walk side by side until they reach the pool. The other team, the Altea Robeasts, are already there. Lance enters the locker room to change. When he comes out, he is surprised to find Keith waiting for him.

“What are you still doing here?” Lance asked. Then suddenly, he smirked. “I see you can’t resist me.” 

Keith hesitated.

“Uh.. I just wanted to wish you good luck.”

Lance’s smirk fell and gave way to a surprised expression before a soft smile appears on his face.

“Oh, um.. thanks,” he said. 

Keith nodded and headed down to the bleachers. Keith sat down and waited for the meet to start. When it did start, Keith kept his ears open for when Lance’s races are up.

“First up, we have the 400m individual medley,” the announcer said. “It looks like Lance McClain, the legendary Blue Paladin, is competing in this race. The Robeasts are going to have a tough time trying to beat him!”

The “legendary Blue Paladin?” Keith thought. He must be really fast.

Keith watched as the swimmers took their marks. He couldn’t help but notice that Lance’s ass was really sexy while he was on the starting blocks, ready to dive in. 

“Take your marks,” the announcer said. “Get set.” Beep!

Lance and the other swimmers burst off of the blocks and into the water. All swimmers started swimming butterfly right away, except for Lance. He kept up his dolphin kicks until he got halfway. As he neared the surface, he continued his dolphins kicks and started the butterfly arm strokes, already gaining a good lead. By the time he finished his butterfly and started backstroke, Lance had already lapped every other swimmer twice. Keith could not believe it. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but Lance was—and is—amazing. Keith couldn’t stop thinking about how good Lance’s ass looked during the dolphins kicks.  
Lance ended up finishing his IM with a time of 4:39. He got out of the pool and watched the others swim their breaststroke. Lance smiled to himself and stole a glance toward Keith. He was not expecting to make eye contact with Keith, but he did notice the faint rosy blush on Keith’s cheeks. 

The swim meet ended with Lance having won all of his races—and by a long shot, too. Lance showered, got dressed and met up with Keith. After congratulating his team and the other team, Lance and Keith began their walk to Lance’s house. Once there, they changed into their swim trunks, Keith’s a slightly damp one and Lance’s a new, dry one.

“Follow me,” Lance instructed. “My pool is this way.”

Keith nodded silently and followed what Lance said. At the pool, Lance jumped in. After a moment’s hesitation, Keith joined him. 

“Okay,” Lance started. “We will start off with butterfly kicks and strokes. I will show you one last time how to do both of them. First, the dolphin kick.”

Lance pushed off of the wall and began to swim butterfly while Keith watched. Keith saw how Lance’s hips went up and down and how good the dolphin kicks made his legs look. Keith was almost entirely relaxed until he felt something... Keith looked down at his crotch and his eyes widened with dread. Keith was already half hard. Oh no, Keith thought. This is bad.

Lance was swimming back when he noticed Keith’s situation. Keith didn’t know that he knew, though. 

Lance poked his head out of the water. “I see you’ve got a... situation going on down there,” Lance said as he glanced downward.

Keith’s face paled. “W-what?!” he squeaked. 

“Do you need me to... help you?” Lance said seductively.

“N-no! It’s fine! I can do it myself!”

Lance’s response was just to rub his palm against Keith’s bulge. Keith shuddered and bit back a moan. Lance smirked. He picked Keith up and set him on the edge of the pool then smashed his lips into Keith’s, effectively taking the shorter boy by surprise. 

Keith couldn’t keep back the moan that erupted from his throat when Lance began palming him through his trunks again. Lance licked Keith’s lip, silently asking for entrance. The exact second that Keith opened his mouth, Lance’s tongue darted into his mouth, exploring every nook and cranny of his mouth. 

Lance pulled away from the kiss, causing a whine to escape from Keith. 

“Keith, I have to tell you something,” he said breathlessly. “I... I love you, Keith. I know it might be weird that I love you even though we literally just met today, but it felt like love at first sight.”

Keith wasn’t comprehending what was going on. What is happening? Why is this happening? he thought.

“Keith, would you please go out with me?”

Keith’s heart thumped in his chest. His eyes widened. His mouth slowly curved up into a small smile.

“Yes,” Keith nodded. “I’d love to go out with you. I feel the same way.”

“I’m so happy right now,” Lance said as he rested his forehead against Keith’s. After a minute or two of a comfortable silence, Lance remembered something.

“Hey,” he said huskily. “I’m going to finish this now.” Lance gently caressed Keith’s crotch. 

“O-okay,” Keith shivered. 

Lance started at a slow pace. He kissed Keith while palming his dick. It wasn’t long until Keith was a shivering and moaning mess. Lance began to slide his hand down into Keith’s trunks. When Lance’s hand found Keith’s dick, Keith pulled away from the kiss and eyes shut tightly as he moaned name at the blissful sensation.

Lance pulled Keith’s dick out and began stroking it before leaning down and giving the tip a light kitten lick. Keith shivered, and before he knew it, Lance had already wrapped his mouth around half of his dick.

Lance began bobbing his head while still stroking what wasn’t in his mouth yet. With one hand, Lance kept stroking, and with the other hand, he fondled Keith’s balls. 

“O-ohh! L-Lance! It f-feels so good!” Keith moaned as his hands found themselves entangled in Lance’s short and choppy hair. Lance hummed and the sensation caused Keith to buck into his mouth, in turn, causing Lance to deep-throat his dick. Lance moaned, loving the way Keith’s tip pierced at the back of his throat. Lance closed his eyes and continued to bob his head on the whole of Keith’s dick. 

—

It didn’t take too long until Keith was coming in Lance’s mouth. Lance’s mouth practically sucked all of the cum out of Keith’s cock. He did not stop until every drop of cum was swallowed. Once finished, Lance pulled off, licking his lips. Keith thought Lance was hot in this moment so he leaned forward and connected his lips with Lance’s. Lance opened his mouth, allowing Keith to lick into it. Keith moaned when he tasted himself. Keith’s hands unconsciously trailed down Lance’s toned body until he felt something hard.

“You’re hard, aren’t you, Lance,” he stated. Lance’s only response was to moan when Keith began rubbing at his clothed dick. 

“Looks like it’s my turn to take care of you,” Keith said seductively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, I’m sorry if you didn’t like the sexual content. Please let me know if any improvements can be made. Also, let me know if I should continue the story.. there may be 1 or 2 new chapters, but it might take a while. 
> 
> Anyways, have a nice day/evening!
> 
> <3 LanceSharpshooter


	3. Quick Author's Note

Greetings! This is just an author's note to inform any and all readers that my updating schedule will be all over the place. It's ITBS testing week at my school, and I get writer's block easily. (I can't write very well anyways, so...) Other than that, I just wanted my readers to know that I appreciate you giving my first attempt at a fanfiction a chance! I love you all! Please comment and tell me anything I need to change and/or improve.

Have a terrific day/evening!

<3 LanceSharpshooter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. if this note doesn't change from what I have in the first (and maybe second) chapter, I need help on how to change the notes...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance revisits a part of his past.

The day started like any other day. Lance woke up promptly at 4:30 in the morning, getting out from under his warm blankets, and made his bed. He then walked to his bathroom to start his daily facial routine. Lance’s routine consisted of multiple facial masks, washing his face thoroughly, and smiling at himself in the mirror while pointing his signature finger guns. Lance brushed his teeth and headed for the kitchen. Lance wasn’t all that hungry today, but he knew he had to eat, so he just took out a piece of bread, toasted it, and spread butter and jam on it. Lance decided to eat while walking.

On his way out, Lance grabbed his bag and keys, locking the front door behind him. As he was walking to the school’s pool, Lance scrolled through his phone, seeing that an unknown number had texted him. He opened the text and read it. It said:

“Hey, Lance. It’s Keith. Shiro gave me your number. So umm… how are you doing? I hope things are well. Anyways, I wanted to tell you that… I-I liked what happened at your pool yesterday.. and maybe we can continue it…?”

Lance smiled as he read the text. This boy was going to be the death of him. How can he be so awkward, cute, and hot at the same time? Lance started typing his reply.

“Aren’t we boyfriends? Don’t we love each other? Of course we’re going to do more things like that! Unless either one of us says otherwise and right now, I’m all for it. ;)”

Keith’s reply was almost instant.

“Sorry.. I was just worried that you said all those things in the heat of the moment…”

Lance’s smile just widened. He stuffed the rest of his toast into his mouth and began to jog to the pool, plugging in his headphones.

Along the way, Lance ran into Keith, whose face turned a bright red the second he spotted Lance.

“Hey,” Lance greeted Keith.

“H-hey, Lance,” Keith replied. Why was he so nervous? They were dating! It shouldn’t be this awkward!

“What’s up?” Lance asked.

“Nothing much.. just talking to you…”

“The same with me,” Lance smiled, arm snaking comfortably around Keith’s waist, startling him. “I’m just talking to you."

Keith relaxed after a bit and leaned into Lance. His arm and side provided a warmth that he had never felt before. Keith sighed happily and eyes closed as he listened to Lance as he started babbling about who knows what.

—

When they got to the pool, Lance unwrapped his arm and walked into the locker room to change. Keith whined at the loss of warmth and, out of nowhere, he got an idea. A cat-like smirk made its way onto Keith’s face as he walked into the stall Lance occupied.

“W-whoa!” Lance exclaimed. “What are you doing in he-mmm…”

Lance cut himself off with a moan as Keith locked lips with him. After a somewhat sloppy and heated kiss, Keith trailed light kisses down Lance’s jawline and neck, eventually reaching a dusty pink nipple. Keith sucked on one nipple while he played with the other nipple.

Everything stopped abruptly when they heard someone clearing their throat. Keith and Lance slowly looked toward whoever was there. And guess who it was… Shiro. Shiro caught them doing… something in the boy’s locker room.

Shiro gave each of them a stern look before his face softened.

“I see things have escalated quickly between the two of you,” he said. “I’m glad. I thought that this wouldn’t work out.”

Lance was dazed and unresponsive, but Keith narrowed his eyes at his step-brother. “What do you mean ‘I thought that this wouldn’t work out’?”

“I mean that I forced you to join the team because I thought that you should go out and meet new people. I also thought that Lance would be the perfect boyfriend, since you’ve come out as gay, and he’s divulged that he was bi.”

Lance finally became aware of the conversation, coming out of his daze.

“You mean that you planned this all along?!” he squeaked out. All Shiro did as response was smirk and nod before walking out, leaving both poor teens stunned.

—

A few weeks after the incident with Shiro, Keith attended another one of Lance’s swim meets. This time, the Voltron Paladins were going against the Galra Empire and their best swimmer—and Lance’s greatest rival and competition in the sport—Lotor Evil.

While walking with Lance to the meet, Keith noticed that Lance was nervous, talking nonstop about practically nothing and squeezing the circulation out of Keith’s hand. Keith stopped. Lance came to a stop next to him.

Keith turned to Lance, looking into his eyes. “Are you alright? You look unusually pale..”

“Y-yeah,” Lance said, barely a whisper. “I’m fine. Let’s just go.” He started taking a step again but Keith held him back.

“Hey. What’s going on? Please tell me, Lance, so I can help.”

“U-umm, o-okay,” Lance stuttered out. “One of the s-swimmers I will be competing against t-today is…” Lance sucked in a breath. “L-Lotor Evil.”

“And who is Lotor Evil?”

“H-he’s my all-time swimming r-rival and…”

“And..?” Keith pressed on. He had to know the whole truth about why Lance was so nervous.

“I-I have n-nightmares about h-him..” Lance closed his eyes tightly. “I don’t have a g-good history with h-him. He..”

Anger rose in Keith’s gut. Whoever hurt Lance was going to pay for it.

“Lance. What happened? What did he do?”

Lance took a deep breath, trying to keep his voice steady. “He.. he raped me.”

It was as if time itself stopped. Keith was furious. “When did this happen? Why did this happen?”

“It happened last year,” he took another deep breath. “It happened because he was threatening to hurt my family if I didn’t let him win in our heat.. I managed to protect my family, but… I paid the consequences…”

Keith squeezed Lance’s hand, offering silent support. Lance visibly relaxed a bit at this action.

“Lotor tricked me into following him behind the school building… he raped me and left me there, crying, and in the cold.”

Keith wasn’t very good with words or comforting people in general, so he did the one thing he knew how to do. He kissed Lance, hoping that it would help. And apparently, it did, because Lance kissed back. Lance pulled back first.

“We really should be going now.”

“You sure you want to go through with the meet? We could just say that you’re not feeling well enough to swim today.”

Lance gave a soft smile at his boyfriend’s attempt to cheer him up. “It’s fine. Besides, I want to kick his ass at the meet as payback.” Lance put a cocky grin on his face, but Keith knew that it was just a façade.

They continued walking.

—

At the pool, Lance immediately spotted Lotor’s long, silvery hair. He froze as he made eye contact with him. Lotor smirked.

Keith realized what was happening and was about two seconds from storming up to Lotor and punching him in the face. Just as he took a step forward, Lance put his arm out in front of him.

“No. Don’t start anything with him.”

Keith looked into Lance’s deep ocean blue eyes. Lance looked into his purple-ish-gray ones, silently pleading for him not to cause any trouble. Keith gave in and gave a curt nod.

“You should go get changed.”

Lance nodded then pecked Keith on the lips before turning toward the locker room and walking toward it. Lotor was watching them the whole time and snuck toward the locker room. Keith saw Lotor slip inside the locker room as he was already walking to the home bleachers. Keith ran inside the locker room to find Lance half dressed—he was caught as he was taking his clothes off—and Lotor cornering him against the wall.

“What are you doing here, Lancey?” Lotor said in a low voice. “Didn’t I tell you before to never come back to swimming?”

Lance couldn’t bring himself to answer. He was too afraid to speak. Lotor’s smirk grew and he grabbed at Lance’s wrist, eliciting a terrible mix between a yelp and a squeak from Lance. Before he knew it, Keith was watching Lotor pin Lance face first into the wall, pulling down Lance’s jeans, and preparing to rape him again. Tears sprang up in Lance’s eyes and suddenly, there was a blur. Keith was there, right in front of Lotor, and punched him square in the face. He then continued to attack Lotor while Lance just slid down the wall, frozen in fear and shock. After knocking Lotor unconscious, Keith scrambled to get to Lance and as soon as he reached him, Keith pulled him into a tight hug, whispering words of comfort into Lance’s ear. It appeared that Lance wasn’t listening, though, because he wasn’t blinking—it seemed like he wasn’t breathing, either—so Keith pulled up his pants and picked him up bridal-style, walking out to where everyone else was waiting for the start of the meet.

All eyes were on them as Keith carried out his unresponsive boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Shout out and special thanks to my best friend, Gabrielle, for helping with ideas for the sexual stuff and plot! I love you all!
> 
>  
> 
> Have a wonderful day/evening!
> 
> <3 LanceSharpshooter


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro, Keith, and Lance have a special bonding moment after the incident.

There were surprised gasps as the people within the bleachers and by the pool took in what they saw. Keith went directly to Shiro. Shiro’s eyes widened when he realized what was going on. 

“Lotor Evil is knocked out in the boy’s locker room,” Keith informed Shiro. “I will explain everything later. In the mean time, I’m going to take Lance home.”

Shiro could only stare at the sight before him, gears turning in his head, trying to piece together what happened in the locker room.

—

Lance’s eyes were still opened wide, shocked, and tears streaming down his face, as Keith walked through the front door of Lance’s house—the door was locked but he was able to get in because of the spare key Lance gave him. Keith carried Lance to his room and gently set him down on his bed. Keith then proceeded to lay down with him, spooning him, and rubbing soft circles into his back. He even started whispering sweet nothings into Lance’s ear, and, for the first time in a while, Lance moved, pressing his face into Keith’s chest. 

“It’ll be alright, Lance,” Keith whispered. “I’ll be there to protect you. No matter what.”

After a moment, Lance relaxed and Keith felt relieved once he heard soft snoring.

“Sleep well. I will be here when you wake up.”

—

Meanwhile, at the pool, Shiro searches for Lotor in the locker room. He finds Lotor with a split lip, a black eye, multiple bruises, and a bloodied nose—probably broken. He then decided that today’s meet would be cancelled. When Lotor wakes up, he will have to be questioned about what had occurred. 

He had to find out why Lance had looked so broken in Keith’s arms.

—

When Lance woke up, he was surprised to find Keith asleep next to him, his arms embracing Lance. Instead of getting up, Lance nuzzled more into Keith’s side. 

“Good morning, Lance,” Keith said, scaring the crap out of Lance.

“What? It’s morning?”

“Yeah. You slept from about 5:30 to...” Keith checks the clock. “Noon.”

Lance’s eyes widen. He never sleeps this late. Thank goodness it’s Saturday today. 

“Did you get enough sleep?” Lance asked. “I’m sorry if I woke you up.”

“Yeah, I did get enough sleep. Even if I didn’t, it would be worth it because all I want to do is see you smiling again.”

That brought Lance to smiling. He leaned toward Keith to kiss him. Keith gladly kissed back and even deepened the kiss, opening his mouth for Lance.

They pulled away when they were out of breath and Keith remembered something.

“Hey, um, Lance?” 

“Yeah?”

“Shiro called last night to see if you were doing okay. He said that he cancelled the meet and questioned Lotor about what happened. He also wants to speak with you.”

“Why does he want to speak with me?”

“Because he’s worried about you and he wants to hear from you what happened.”

“I-I’ll do it... but would you come with me?”

Lance looked so vulnerable. It broke Keith’s heart to see him like this. He tried to put on a reassuring smile.

“Of course I’d come with you.” Keith tried for light humor. “I can’t let you out of my sight, otherwise, you’re just going to get into mischief.” 

At that, Lance gave a slight chuckle.

“When do we need to meet up with Shiro?”

“In an hour. He’s going to come over here.”

“Okay.”

—

An hour later, after Lance and Keith had fixed themselves up, the doorbell rang. Lance walked over to the door, Keith trailing behind him, and opened the door. 

“Hey, Shiro,” Lance said, smiling at Shiro.

“Hello, Lance,” Shiro looked at Lance, then at Keith. “Keith.” Keith gave a curt nod. 

“Well come on in, Shiro,” Lance began leading him inside, with Shiro following, to the living room, and sat down on the sofa. 

“So about what occurred yesterday,” Shiro started. “What happened? Are you feeling any better?”

“Yeah...” Lance replied, face dropping. “It’s just... after what Lotor did before... I was scared. I was so so scared.” Lance started crying.

“No, don’t cry, Lance,” Keith told him, already wrapping his arms around him for comfort. “I don’t want to see you cry.”

“It’s just that the first time it happened, no one was there... no one helped me... I had no one to even talk to about it...” Lance ducked his head and covered his face, still crying. Shiro shot a worried glance at Keith over Lance’s head.

Shiro and Keith didn’t say anything else. They just embraced Lance in their loving and caring—and worried—arms until he was able to calm down. When Lance stopped crying he said,

“I’m sorry I’m so dramatic..” he sniffled.

“No, hey,” Keith said. “You’re not being dramatic. You have every right to be upset and cry about this.”

“Why didn’t you tell us before, Lance?” Shiro asked.

Lance thought for a bit.

“I-I was afraid to. I was afraid that Lotor would find out and come for me again...”

“Well you don’t have to worry about him coming to get you anymore,” Keith puffed out his chest, causing Lance to give a weak smile. “You have me to protect you. Shiro, too.”

“Lance, you’re not alone in this,” Shiro said softly. “We’re here for you. Whenever you need us.”

Lance smiled. He was glad to have a friend—and a coach—who cared about him. 

—

They talked for another hour, until Shiro had to go run some errands.

“Okay, bye, Shiro!” Lance smiled. “Thank you for coming over. I really appreciate it.” Lance walked up to Shiro and gave him a big bear hug, Shiro returning it. 

“No problem, kiddo,” Shiro chuckled. “It was my pleasure. After all, I can’t lose my team’s captain!” Lance grinned, releasing Shiro from the hug. 

“Bye, boys!” Shiro began walking to his car. “Don’t get into any mischief!”

“Bye!” Keith and Lance said simultaneously, with Lance waving goodbye and Keith looking at Lance with a fond and loving smile. 

Shiro smiled to himself as he got into his car and drove away. 

Keith placed an arm around Lance’s waist and led him to the sofa. He planned to watch a Voltron: Legendary Defender marathon—basically just watching all of the episodes in one sitting, even though he had already seen every episode—with Lance. Lance had seen all of the episodes as well. Lance’s favorite character was the former Blue Paladin and current Red Paladin, Lance McClain—he likes to think the character is based off of him—and Keith’s favorite character is the former Red and Black Paladin, current Blade of Marmora member, Keith Kogane. 

“I love you, Keith,” Lance told him.

“I love you too, Lance,” Keith said back.

Lance snuggled more into Keith, smiling goofily.

They fall asleep after the fifth episode and don’t wake up again until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for reading! Also, I am accepting prompts and I’ll do my best to write it!
> 
> <3 LanceSharpshooter


End file.
